User talk:DevonS/Archive 2009
I think I forgot this: '--Byllant 20:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC)' Attack articles Please don't create them. Let one of the people who knows the correct format do it. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 23:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) DevonS, please stop attacking articles. On the Captain Falcon page, you put "Fag-Con Kick". If the admins of this Wikia found out, they would have no choice but to be forced to ban you.--Lazer81095 19:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Generalize please Please the correct name of the universe is McLeodGaming not McLeodGaming Forums universe, the same for Naruto, Dragon Ball (not Dragonball together), Chrono or Tales, generalize with these terms or you will be blocked. '--Byllant 01:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC)' Let me remind you, Generalize!!! I think you ignored me the first time, I told to generalize with universes, you don't need to specified from which Mega Man belongs Mega Man or Zero, if you remember, SSF's Mega Man was from the X series but in SSF2 he's from the classic series, this will be anoted when I create the universe article. Other thing, Tales of Symphonia and Chrono Trigger are not names of franchises, are names of games from the franchises, so the apropiated name, repectively, is Tales, or Tales of.., and Chrono. '--Byllant 19:06, 22 May 2009 (UTC)' You are wrong Actually Mega Man and Dragon are two diffrent words, in official terms. Is a mistake to write Mega Man as Megaman, in the case of Dragon Ball, the only official exception to write Dragonball instead of Dragon Ball was the 2009 live-action film: Dragonball Evolution. Let me told this are not warnings. '--Byllant 18:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC)' Help Wanted There is other manner you could help for the attacks format but not of SSF2, but the SSF moveset table by this: One more thing, use this template only in characters' articles in their section referring to their Super Smash Flash appearance. Don't create individual articles of them, right? add the [[]] to the word if it has an article, Ex: Fireball in the case of Mario. '--Byllant 16:13, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Me too I wasn't meaning to the Kamehameha article, crete it and writting the necessary info, images and categories, I was telling you to helping ALSO with SSF movests, if you want. '--Byllant 18:06, 24 May 2009 (UTC)' Electron Shot‎/Megaman You did a good job on the Electron Shot‎ article. You're the fourth person on this wiki to have used the format correctly. As far as the Mega Man/Megaman, he was actually called Mega Man at first, but then they changed it at some point. Since they now spell it as one word, it does make sense to do the same thing on the wiki. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:11, 25 May 2009 (UTC) More Help wanted You are making a great job with the Moveset template, just one thing: move Super Sonic (Final Form) specials to this article: Super Sonic Transformation because the article you edited was for the SSF character Super Sonic; if you are asking how, watch this article: Fire Mario Transformation, please, put it in that in that way. Once you finished, if you want, help me adding this stats in the SSF2 section of the characters because as for now, we don't know this stats: Normal Ground Moves *Basic Combo: Unknown *Forward Tilt *Up Tilt: Unknown *Down Tilt: Unknown *Forward Smash: Unknown *Up Smash: Unknown *Down Smash: Unknown *Dash Attack: Unknown Aerial Attacks *Netural Aerial: Unknown *Forward Aerial: Unknown *Backward Aerial: Unknown *Upward Aerial: Unknown *Downward Aerial: Unknown Grabs & Throws *Grab: Unknown *Pummel: Unknown *Forward Throw: Unknown *Backward Throw: Unknown *Upward Throw: Unknown *Downward Throw: Unknown Misc *Entrance: Unknown *Taunt: Unknown *Win: Unknown *Lose: Unknown '--Byllant 20:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC)' I forgot to tell you If you add some info in the stats, please put a ' ' at the end of the line. Ex: Basic Combo: Slashes with his claws. '--Byllant 20:25, 25 May 2009 (UTC)' Don't blank pages Plese don't do that, if you want to make an article candidate for deletion use this: '--Byllant 18:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC)' Megaman? Why exactly are you replacing Megaman's name with an X? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 20:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by "In SSF1, you played as X"? Megaman was called on the character selection screen, and that's also what the announcer calls him. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 20:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) About icons Yes I made the icons but are not 100% official, yet. So I won't work for update them, for now, but by the way, which Final Fantasy crystal are you talking about? I meant, because I'm not fan of the series. '--Byllant 19:03, 1 June 2009 (UTC)' Now Wario You may beleive that Wario's current Final Smash is the Super Wario Waft? Well basically it will be no longer Wario's Final Smash when the Wario's sheet will be change to a more Brawl's Wario, so that means Wario-Man will be his new FS, so please don't going to change any Wario-Man related article that includes all the specail moves articles where he's listed, right? '--Byllant 03:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC)' Animations If an animation hasn't been accepted into the archive yet, please don't upload it here. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 17:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) SSF2 in full screen This is in response to this post you made, to make SSF2 in full screen you need to set it in the title screen opening the box next to the Archieve box (I have a spanish seting so it says "Ver", I don't know how this is called in english, I don't think it could be "Watch").'--Byllant 22:40, 20 June 2009 (UTC)' Redirect You redirect the Black Hole Bomb to the Weapon Change article, but has nothing to do at all with it. If you have seen, you use the BHB in Weapon Use, so please don't change back the redirect. One more thing, help me add the characters' articles their ledge attacks, first watch the Mario or Mega Man articles to see how. If yo see the top of your talk page I had give you a correct warm welcome. Re:Crono In the Official SSF2 FAQ topic on the Forums, Crono is listed as a starter. For now, we'll assume that the topic is correct. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 01:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Sonic's previous side B? You asked which move replaced the Light Dash, right? Well, neither. Sonic, since his demo appearance is v0.3a, has had always the Light Dash as his side special. '--Byllant 20:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC)' Light Dash Who told you this?: This attack is in the process of being scrapped in nfavor of a new version in which Sonic apparently chases a ring. '--Byllant 01:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC)' About attack articles You've been doing a great job with the attack articles, but the coding of the first sentence needs to be slightly different. This: Light Dash is Sonic's Side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Should be this: Light Dash is Sonic's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Thank you! --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 19:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Semi-Final Forms As we have stated, Super Rush Adapter is a Semi-Final Form not a Final Form. The template of Final Form must be used only for characters that will be playable on the Final Form Brawl. TSON said Semi-Final Forms won't be in that mode. '--Byllant 20:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC)' About Special Attack Articles with SSF mentioned... Don't get rid of it, I asked Byll about 2 weeks ago, and there supposed to be like that.--Mkolpnji 21:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! Are you even listening to me? Please stop getting rid of the fact that an attack also exists in Super Smash Flash. Re:glitch when uploading images Which image are you trying to update? --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 19:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Image Which is the image format you are trying to upload it? Try uploading in a different format, if the problem still happened, told me where can I find that animation to upload it by myself. And which is the stage you are talking about? Before I finished, I see you removed Cursed Seal Level 2 from the Final Form article, who told it won't be? As I know, I haven't seen any animation of Kirin. '--Byllant 00:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC)' Fountain of Dreams Ahh! that stage, yes, I remember the animation... mmm did you was trying to upload the stage in a .gif format? Let me try, I know where to search. About Cursed Seal, even thought Cleod said no CSL2 animations, there are 2 horrible animations beneath Sasuke's archieve, I hope they could be changed. '--Byllant 03:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC)' Confirmed a little Everybody is expecting Bowser's FS as the Koopa Clown Car (Koopa Klown Kar is also right but is more used as KCC), also I'm developing that Final Smash making the animations, just wait a see in the archieve, so don't change back Bowser's article, please. '--Byllant 18:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC)' Ahh, I didn't said that. Checking the Talk:Character I noticed you said that I stated: "We should go by the SSF2 FAQ regarding availability", actually I didn't said that, it was Pikamander2. For me, characters availabilty is still unknown, with exeption of those who are in the demo. '--Byllant 20:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC)' Ask first, OK? I recently saw you splitted the Mega Man articles into X and Classic, but next you do that ask first. I won't merge them back, but I'm not really sure if we should have 2 articles of a character we considered the same (a veteran fighter). Ask Pikamander2 about this, if he agreed we keep them, but if he don't we merge them back. He most likely will said yes but please ask. '--Byllant 03:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC)' Moving articles. I noticed that with the Kaioken article, you merely copied and pasted the article text into a new article. Please use the "move" button at the top in the future, as it makes things easier for correction if you happen to be mistaken. Also, as this wiki is written in English, we try to use the English words for moves whenever space and popularity allow. An attack like Rasengan or names are notable, and should therefore be left in Japanese. Everything else should be translated into their English counterparts.Ne0pets22 10:05, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Help If you really want to help with deleting articles and tagging everything for deletion, here's a link for you: http://mcleodgaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:LonelyPages. Ne0pets22 08:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Disambiguation pages Disambiguation pages help with organization and navigation. Instead of having to sift through pages of unorganized junk, visitors can go through an alphabetically sorted list of links. Not everyone knows the exact layout of the site, and the central wikia guidelines state that wikis should be user friendly. And on a side note, please reply to talk messages in your own talk page to reduce confusion.Ne0pets22 04:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Deletions candidates I'm not contacting you due to your ignorance about vandalism and because you and ne0pets22 are always against whatever I make here, but well don't even reply this, really. Instead of marking special articles for deletion, why you don't simply fix them? after all, you are one of the editors of this Wiki who knows how to make them, because I have checked the category and there is a big amount of article marked for deletion by you, that would be more easier than delete them. '--Byllant 00:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC)' :Because I don't know enough about most of the articles to fix them. Official Games' articles help wanted When I see and fixed the Super Mario Galaxy article, I got the idea to make Official Games articles so we can expand the Wiki, but I can't do it alone so I request to your help to aid me with this articles. Watch the Super Mario Galaxy article to see how to make them. Is not necesary to write the story or the gameplay on the article, but only the McLeodGaming and/or the SSF relation. The relation with the official game could be a character, the sprites, the moveset, a stage, an item, a trophy (this when the game is already released). All must been categorized on the Official Games category. This are the article I had planned, take a breath and make them in the moment you want, I won't force you: # Mario Bros. (arcade) # Super Mario Bros. # Super Mario World (game) (remember there is a stage called Super Mario World too so don't confuse the red links) # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Donkey Kong (arcade) # Donkey Kong Country # The Legend of Zelda # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess # Kirby's Dream Land # Kirby's Adventure # Sonic the Hedgehog (game) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Battle # Mega Man X (game) # Mega Man 7 # Tales of Symphonia # Nakiri Dungeon: Tales of the World 3 # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Wario Land 4 # Final Fantasy VII # Chrono Trigger # World of Warcraft # Kingdom Hearts # Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories # F-Zero # F-Zero GX # Kid Icarus Even this list is large it is still incomplete so there are more games we can add. '--Byllant 05:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC)' Remove the "Transformation" word After I saw your edition on the Final Smash article about match the DOJO!!, I came with the idea to remove the word Transformation of all the Final Forms articles, so, if you see the word Transformation in an article about a Final Form, please remove it. '--Byllant 05:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC)'